wariofandomcom-20200213-history
Master Hand
Master Hand was one of the main villains in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He was thought to be the main villain until Ganondorf found out that Tabuu was only using Master Hand as his puppet using the Chains of Light Master Hand was also Wario's boss along with Ganondorf and Bowser.Master Hand is the main Boss of Classic mode in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. Melee. He resides in Final Destination and his only family is Crazy Hand. Once they are together they can combine their moves with each other to make them more powerful.It is said that if one was to ever fight both Master Hand and Crazy Hand they would face unbound power. As a playable character The only time that Master Hand is playable is from either hacking or using the glitch. The glitch is only in melee and is as follows: Method one (One controller) With one controller plugged into slot 3 hover over name entry then press A+B at the same time let go of A but hold B then hover over New Entry (you won't have to move the control stick at all if you have 1 or less names saved) press A at the same time that B would send you back to the previous screen (takes precise timing) you should be at the stage selection screen now pick a stage and Player 3 will be Master Hand.You can use this on any type of gameplay except tounament. Method two two controllers This method is a lot simpler but only works on Melee mode.Have one controller in slot 3 and the other in any slot. With the one in Slot 3 click on name entry and hover over New Entry With the other one pick a character and hover over Back at the same time press A on both controllers if done right you should be at the stage selection sceen. Pick a stage and Player 3 will be Master Hand. Freeze Warnings *Sometimes the game freezes when you pick a stage and the game will always freeze if Master Hand wins so quit when time counts down. *No player can be Zelda or the game will freeze. *If Master Hand attacks and he has no enemy the game will freeze. *The game will freeze if Master Hand touchs a Super or Poison Mushroom if Master Hand is already shrunken or supersized *CPU's can move before Master Hand enters if they fall on the F-Zero track on the F-Zero battlefield before Master Hand enters the game will freeze. Master Hand Laser Glitch If Master Hand touchs a Super or Poison Mushroom he will change size if you use his lasers (B up ) and he is still using his lasers when he turns back to normal he will keep using his lasers until the end of the match. He can still use his other attacks while he is is still using lasers and they will even do extra damage but if he touches another Super or Poison Mushroom the game will freeze. Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Main characters Category:Villains